My Emperor
by Lylliac Jocelyn
Summary: Hanya ceritamu dengan sang Kaisar! / Sekedar fanfic ringan. [OS] DLDR!


_Ceritamu dengan sang Kaisar! /Hanya fanfic ringan sebagai asupan. DLDR!_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke " Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Romance_

 _ **Rated**_ _: T_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Akashi Seijuuro x OC/YOU_

 _ **Typo(s), OoC(maybe), OC, fluff, de el el.**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita harap dimaklumi, namun sesungguhnya fic ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri.**_

 _ **I Hope You Like**_

 _ **DLDR!**_

 _ **My Emperor**_ _" Presented by Exceele_

 _._

 _._

Kau berdiri di depan pintu kelas seraya mengeratkan peganganmu pada tali tas sandang yang tersampir apik di bahu kananmu.

Perlahan kau menggeser pintu dan mulai melihat keadaan sekeliling.

Kosong.

Tak ada satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Untuk kesekian kalinya kau menghela nafas lega. Ah, kau merasa seperti seorang maling yang sedang keluyuran.

Kembali kau menolehkan kepalamu, mencoba memastikan bahwa 'seseorang' yang sedang kau hindari tidak ada di sekitarmu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Suara yang terkesan dingin dan mengintimidasi segera menyapa gendang telingamu.

Dengan wajah horror dan gerakan patah-patah, kau mencoba menoleh kearah belakang.

"A-Akashi-kun…." Kau mendapati seorang pemuda berambut crimson dengan manik heterokomnya yang sedang menatapmu tajam.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" –lagi kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu mengulangi pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab. Kau gemetar karena aura negatif yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"E-etto…. A-aku hanya…." Seketika kau menghentikan ucapanmu dengan pikiran yang bekerja ekstra untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. Kenyataannya sendiri kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan.

Kau hanya sedang menghindarinya, mungkin.

Jawaban yang mudah di lontarkan namun akan sangat sulit untuk mempertanggung jawabkannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindariku." Itu bukan pertanyaan, kau mengerti akan maksudnya. Ia, hanya sedang memperingatimu. Lewat nada bicaranya, tersirat emosi yang sarat akan rasa kesal.

Kau merasa tidak akan menghindarinya jika saja tidak ada status hubungan di antara kalian.

Semua ini berawal dari sepekan yang lalu. Saat di mana ia meminta –memerintahmu untuk menjadi miliknya.

Saat itu ia tidak menerima penolakan, tidak, ia memang tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk menolaknya. Eksistensinya sebagai sang diktator membuatmu hanya sanggup mengangguk lemah dengan perasaan getir di dalam benak.

Kau tersentak saat merasakan sebuah genggaman lembut pada pergelangan tangan kananmu.

Akashi menarikmu ke dalam kelas. Setelah memastikan pintu telah kembali tertutup rapat, ia membawamu kearah tempat dudukmu berada.

Mendudukimu di atas meja kemudian kedua tangan Akashi ikut menapak di permukaan meja tepat di sisi-sisi tubuhmu –mengurungmu agar tidak kabur adalah kata-kata yang tepat.

Kini dwiwarna itu menatapmu dalam. Sedangkan kau sendiri sibuk menetralkan detak jantungmu yang bekerja ekstra.

Wajahmu merona saat tahu jarak di antara kalian begitu tipis. Bahkan kau bisa merasakan deru nafas hangatnya yang menerpa wajahmu.

Tidak ada satu kalimatpun yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya dan kau mulai bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia melakukan ini?

"A-Akashi-kun…?" Mencoba menatap balik adalah kesalahan fatalmu. Kau hanya akan di buatnya terkesima dengan pahatan wajahnya yang hampir sempurna di depanmu. Kau –terpaku dengan mata yang sibuk memandangi wajah Akashi.

Akashi menyeringai melihat kewaspadaanmu yang menurun.

Melihat ada celah dengan segera ia mengunci bibirmu dengan bibirnya. Kau terbelalak saat merasakan benda kenyal yang mengulum bibirmu.

Tanganmu yang sebelumnya terkepal erat di atas pangkuanmu, beralih mencengkram kemeja putih bagian depan miliknya.

Ini untuk kedua kalinya kalian berciuman.

Kedua? Ya, sebab yang pertama Akashi sudah melakukannya padamu bertepatan pada hari ia memerintahkanmu menjadi miliknya.

"Uhm…." Kau mulai kesulitan bernapas dan Akashi menyadarinya, perlahan ia mulai menjauhkan wajahnya darimu.

Kau terengah sedangkan Akashi masih bisa bernapas dengan teratur. Mungkin karena keseringan bermain basketlah yang menjadi faktornya.

Wajahmu merah padam dan diam-diam Akashi kembali menyeringai melihat itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu bergeser membuatmu terlonjak. Tentu bukan hanya dirimu yang bereaksi seperti itu, pelaku yang membuka pintu pun ikut terkejut saat melihat dirimu sedang bersama Akashi dengan posisi yang tentunya membuat orang dalam sekali lihat tahu apa yang sedang kalian lakukan.

Orang tersebut masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri sampai, "Apa yang kau lihat?" Suara berat Akashi mampu menyadarinya.

"O-oh…." Dengan canggung ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Akashi menghela napas, ia sudah memperkirakan orang ini tidak mungkin pergi dari sini dan terbukti bahwa orang tersebut malah melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas. Prediksinya tidak pernah salah, karena Akashi selalu benar.

Matanya kembali menatapmu serius.

"Pulang Sekolah, langsung datang ke gym." Kau mengangguk mengerti, setelah mengatakan itu Akashi menarik dirinya dan berjalan meninggalkanmu.

–lagi kau menghela napas lega. Kemudian kau menatap teman sekelasmu yang barusan menolongmu –setidaknya itulah yang kau rasakan.

Karena jika orang ini tidak datang, ia yakin dalam kondisi berduaan, Akashi bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang di luar perkiraan.

Kau tersenyum kecil seolah mengucapkan terima kasih dan beruntung orang yang di tatapmu mengerti. Dia membalasmu dengan anggukan pelan.

Kau melompat turun dari atas meja dan mulai duduk dengan benar di bangkumu. Tak berselang lama, teman-teman sekelasmu mulai berdatangan hingga akhirnya bel jam pertama di mulai berbunyi.

.

.

|My Emperor|

.

.

Kau tidak tahu mengapa seorang Akashi bisa mau denganmu. Tapi, kalau di pikir-pikir kau dulu satu SMP dengannya dan juga pernah satu kelas dengannya bersama Midorima.

Tidak, kau merasakan sebuah perbedaan yang besar dengan Akashi yang dulu dan Akashi yang sekarang. Seperti ada yang berubah tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang berubah dari Akashi.

Mungkin itu karena kau dulu hanya sebatas teman sekelas jadi kau tidak terlalu mengenalnya.

Sikapnya? Mungkin, tapi kau masih tidak yakin bagaimana sikap Akashi yang dulu. Kau tidak pernah berbicara dengannya dan juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan Akashi yang dulu menjadi kapten tim basket Teiko. Karena kau tidak menyukai basket atau macam-macam olahraga lainnya, maka kau tidak memiliki rasa ingin tahu akan hal itu.

Lalu, di sinilah kau berakhir.

Dirimu yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang Akashi, selain ia adalah kapten tim basket Rakuzan dan Teiko –dulu.

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir telah berbunyi, dan kini kau sedang berjalan menuju gym tempat Akashi berada.

Kau membuka pintu kayu tersebut dan mulai melangkah masuk.

Dapat langsung kau lihat banyaknya orang-orang yang sedang sibuk latihan. Kau menggaruk pipimu canggung dan mencoba mencari keberadaan Akashi.

"Yo!" Kau melompat kaget dan mendapati Hayama yang sedang tersenyum cerah kearahmu.

"Mencari Sei-chan?" Kali ini Mibuchi yang bersuara.

Kau mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar," Kemudian yang terdengar adalah suara teriakan Hayama yang menggema.

"Oi, Akashi! Ada pacarmu nih!" Sontak semua mata tertuju kearahmu yang salah tingkah. Ingin rasanya kau menutuk senpai cerah yang barusan secara tak langsung mempermalukanmu –menurutmu.

Selanjutnya kau melihat rambut yang mencolok berjalan mendekatimu. Akashi dengan tatapannya yang tajam sedang menuju ke tempatmu berdiri.

"Ayo, kita pergi." Mibuchi menyeret Hayama ketika Akashi telah sampai tepat di hadapanmu.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Akashi langsung mengamit pergelangan tangan kananmu dan membawamu ke pinggir lapangan basket tempat ia berlatih.

"Tunggu di sini, aku tidak akan lama."

" _Ha'i._ " Setelah mendengar jawabanmu, Akashi langsung kembali berjalan ke tempat rekan setimnya yang telah berkumpul.

Kau tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganmu darinya. Seolah kau terpaku hanya pada sosoknya yang sibuk berlari ke sana kemari dengan bola basket di tangannya.

Ia lincah, dan tepat. Kau bahkan sampai terkagum-kagum.

Jujur ini adalah pengalaman pertamamu melihat permainan basket secara langsung.

Dan sepertinya kau langsung menyukai hal tersebut. Terbukti dari dirimu yang terus tersenyum bahkan bertepuk tangan ketika Akashi berhasil memasuki bola oranye itu ke ring, kau terbawa suasana.

Tak pelak terkadang kau juga tertawa melihat Hayama marah-marah kepada Nobuya yang memukul kepalanya karena ia berhasil melempar bola ke dalam ring.

Latihan selesai –setidaknya itulah yang diucapkan oleh Akashi.

Kau melihatnya berjalan kearahmu dan menduduki tubuhnya tepat di samping kananmu. Kau memandanginya, kulit persolen itu nampak berkilap karena peluh yang membasahinya.

Mengerjapkan mata, kau segera tersadar dan mencoba mencari handuk kecil dan air minum untuknya.

Tidak perlu bersusah payah, karena kedua benda itu berada tepat di belakang tubuhmu.

"Akashi-kun…" Ia menoleh dan pandangannya langsung terjatuh pada tanganmu yang menyodorkan sehelai handuk dan botol air minum.

"Aa, terimakasih." Kau tersenyum saat ia menerimanya.

Hening

Namun bukan hening mencengkam seperti biasanya.

Kau berusaha keras untuk mencari topik pembicaraan agar ada obrolan di antara kalian –meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Ak –"

"Aku akan berganti pakaian, jadi tunggu di sini." Kata-katamu yang sudah berada di ujung lidah langsung mengambang di udara. Ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkanmu menuju ruang ganti.

Kau menghela nafas dalam. Berada di dekat Akashi rasanya membuatmu sedikit sulit untuk menghirup oksigen.

Pandanganmu berkeliling dan terus melihat-lihat tempat sekitarmu. Kau tersenyum kecil, rasanya kau masih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang kau adalah kekasih dari sang emperor. Tak pernah terbayangkan sekalipun kalau Akashi akan datang menghampirimu dan memerintahkanmu untuk menyerahkan hatimu untuknya.

Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi di siang bolong. Sulit dipercaya tapi kau mencoba untuk menerimanya dengan perlahan. Mencoba menikmati setiap progres yang kalian berdua alami. Kau tahu benar, di tilik dari sikapnya Akashi bukanlah pemuda yang romantis atau semacamnya tapi kau mengerti bahwa Akashi adalah orang yang protektif terhadap sesuatu yang sudah diklaim menjadi miliknya. Awalnya kau sedikit tidak terima tapi lambat laun kau mulai terbiasa dengan sikap panas – dingin seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Ia akan marah saat ada yang mengusiknya tapi ia juga bisa berubah menjadi orang yang paling tidak peduli dan senang akan kesengsaraan orang. Sadis. Satu kata yang cocok untuk mendefinisikan ciri Akashi.

Derap langkah teratur menyadarimu dari lamunan singkat yang kau buat. Kau melihatnya berjalan dengan seragam yang sudah diganti. Akashi memberikan isyarat kepadamu untuk segera berdiri dan mengikutinya.

Kau menurut dan mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Tangan besarnya menarik dirimu tak sabaran agar lebih mendekat kearahnya. Kau tertawa kecil yang memicu tatapan tajam dan minta penjelasan dari Akashi. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanyanya tanpa nada.

"Tidak ada." Jawabmu singkat sambil terus tersenyum geli. Sepertinya Akashi tidak puas dengan jawabanmu barusan, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang mengunci tanganmu.

"Katakan atau…" Jeda sebentar, kau dapat melihat garis bibirnya melengkung ke atas menciptakan seringai penuh arti di matamu. "Kuberi hukuman yang jauh lebih berat dari yang tadi pagi."

Kau menatap sekitar dan hanya ada kalian berdua. Kau tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Akashi barusan terlepas dari bayanganmu tentang kejadian tadi pagi.

"Aku hanya sedikit geli dengan…" Akashi menunggu kelanjutan kalimatmu dengan alis mengkerut.

"Dengan?" Tanyanya yang membuat sedikit gugup untuk mengatakan hal sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tertawa.

Kau memejamkan mata dan mulai melanjutkan kalimat gantungmu, "..dengan sikapmu tadi. Aku hanya merasa itu terlihat lucu dan… manis." Setelah mengatakannya kau menahan napas, menunggu respon dari pemuda merah di hadapanmu ini. Namun, sayangnya tidak ada sahutan atau pergerakan apapun yang kau dapatkan maka dengan perlahan kau mulai membuka matamu dan menatapnya yang juga sedang menatapmu dengan tatapan… bengong? mungkin.

Sadar dengan tatapan anehnya Akashi segera memperbaiki ekspresinya. –lagi kau tertawa kecil melihat itu.

"Jangan sekali-kali…." Ia menatapmu dalam. "menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu lagi atau aku akan benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangmu."

Kau terperangah dengan ucapannya barusan. Satu hal lagi yang kau dapatkan tentangnya. Bahwa Akashi Seijuurou itu suka blak-blakan terhadap apa yang ia rasa.

Kau menyukai itu, walau banyak orang yang bilang kalau kelewat jujur itu tidak baik tapi setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik dari pada menutupinya dengan berbohong.

Mungkin, keputusanmu untuk menghindarinya adalah kesalahan terbesarmu. Kau sedikit menyesal dengan tindakanmu yang mungkin sedikit membuatnya tersinggung.

Kau berjanji untuk memulainya kembali. Kali ini tanpa embel-embel keraguan di belakangnya.

Perlahan kau membalas genggamannya dengan lembut dan segera tersenyum kecil.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang panjang untukmu.

Dan itu juga berlaku untuk sang Kaisar….

THE END

* * *

Thank You!

–EL –


End file.
